Obsession
by HawkEyed Magicienne
Summary: Gokudera had always felt like he's not doing enough for his Juudaime. And the fight with Belphegor had done it. He's set now. Everyone who'll dare to touch his Juudaime will die. Painfully. Dark!5927, Insane!59, gore. lemon tea. Rating WILL go up to M.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Gokudera hated losing.

Especially in something as important as the Ring battle and _**especially**_ when his Juudaime was watching the whole thing.

But that doesn't change the fact that he had still lost. To some prince-wannabe, to boot.

He was seething.

And the silent, sad look on his Juudaime's face only added salt to injury. Soon, the only thing he could see was that look – teary, worried and _**disappointed**_. His Juudaime was disappointed in him.

He didn't want to see that look ever again.

What was worse, his opponent took that chance to insult their famiglia.

"Ushishishi~. Their wimpy boss is crying~. Sad that I kicked his loyal dog's ass? But I'm a prince, this outcome was inevitable, ushishishishi~"

The little kid with the Half Mist Ring interrupted him before he could say more.

"Leave it, Bel. Their so-called boss is just a child. A coward that will no doubt run before his fight with Xanxus even starts."

Hearing this, Gokudera snapped.

_How DARE he calls his Juudaime a coward! He's gonna die for that!_

_No_, he corrected himself as he watched the Varia snicker and laugh at that degrading comment, _not only him. Everyone._

He'll eliminate every danger, every single enemy from his Juudaime's path, even if he had to stain his hands with blood to do it. Just like a true right-hand man would.

_You've made a mistake by making the Vongola your enemies,_ he thought,_ but you won't live long enough to correct it._

-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-

**A/N: Hiya everyone. My firs KHR fanfic and it turned out this dark. Damn. Don't take me wrong, I love Gokudera. This thought of making him a psycho is the idea of a stupid dream of mine. Anyways, this starts after the Storm Ring battle and will be kinda meddling with the original plot (sorry). And Goku's kinda overpowered (to be able to kill stronger enemies). Gore haters, back off. But then again I doubt any gore hater would read this anyway. Hawk's takin'off, guys!**


	2. Death No I

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, the Tenth Generation would be the evil rulers of the world by now.**

**Sorry for overusing some words. I'm Czech, so my English is pretty bad, even if I'm aiming for Cambridge ESOL at CAE level this year. Please be patient with me, okay?**

**Chapter warning: YAOI SCENES, GORE, DEATH**

_**Chapter 1 – His Nightmare, Beginning**_

_**Death No. I**_

Looking at his completed Storm Ring, he couldn't help but laugh. What an easy win. That Vongola brat wasn't able to do anything.

"Hey, you. Fake-prince." Oh, that's him. Well, can use this chance to humiliate him some more.

"Ushishishi~ What do you want, peasan-" the cold, murderous look in the silverette's eyes, full of pure, unrestrained hatred, froze the words in his throat. There was something in those eyes that made him shiver, made him want to run and hide somewhere.

And strangely, he was stupid enough to ignore it.

"Oooh. Not a peasant anymore. So? Whaddaya want from the prince?"

"Nothing really. Just to ask you something."

"Go on~"

"What did you feel like before your first kill?"

Bel hoped he didn't look too shocked. Not because the question was very personal, but because he didn't expect one of the goody-goody Decimo's guardians to ask him something like that.

"W-what?"

"Did you feel nervous? Guilty? Excited?" with the last word, the silver haired boy took few more steps towards Bel, until he was towering over him. He pinned the Varia genius to the wall effortlessly, like an impatient lover might, his lips just inches from the other's skin. Something akin to desire flashed through Bel and his knees weakened, leaving him, unable to run, on mercy of the very same person he had beaten before.

"Did you like the feeling of complete control, did you relish in your victim's fear, did you want to make them scream and beg for death?" the breath on his neck felt warm and Bel moaned softly before clasping his mouth shut.

Something was off. Bel didn't take the Decimo candidate for someone who would willingly give the right-hand man position to a mad killer, nor did he think that the childish boss had simply missed the fact. No, until the Storm battle, Gokudera Hayato was completely normal. Or as normal as a mafioso can be.

But now those eyes reminded him so much of himself, right before he had slit his brother's throat open. Wide, excited and slightly manic, hatred pouring from them like burning tears. The eyes of a murderer.

"How do you know these feelings?" he managed to ask.

"Simply," his capturer grinned, the expression unfitting on his beautiful pale face, "I feel like that now."

And for Bel it clicked.

He had felt it – that possessive affection, dare to say love that this boy held for his boss. He'd dismissed it as dog-like loyalty, but now he knows he has been wrong all along. It has long since bypassed the limitations of pure loyalty and has turned into maddened obsession that will stop at nothing to fulfil its desires. He and Mammon had probably unintentionally sent him off the edge with their rude commentary earlier that night.

And those feelings he described...exactly the same. Nervousness of a newbie that expects to be caught in the act, of someone that just _feels_ things will go wrong. Guilt of someone whose soul is yet unstained with the heaviest of crimes. And above all else, _excitation_. The pure ecstasy of a person about to take their first dose of something they won't be able to get hooked off for a very long time.

Damn, if he knew this was gonna happen he would personally shut the annoying Arcobaleno up.

Cold, teasing hand roaming freely under his t-shirt ripped him out of his musings back into reality. To say it wasn't pleasant would be lying, but right now he had to focus.

"N-no, stop! You wanna kill me, so just get it over with!"

He immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say when he felt something pierce the side of his neck.

_H-he's biting me! Oh my god! Nnngh...was it supposed to feel this good?_ he thought, his mind now slightly fuzzy with something that felt suspiciously like lust. He knew that if it goes on like this, he won't be able to stop himself from vocalizing those feelings of pleasure the other was causing him.

However, all thought process disappeared when a pair of bloodied lips found his, crushing them together with devastating force, making him taste his own life source. The kiss was brutal, flavoured with that salty, copperish taste of blood.

And he found himself enjoying it, responding to every move of those sinful, dominating lips with eagerness that surprised him. When they parted for air, he could no longer restrain himself and let out a frustrated, needy whine, immediately missing the other's skilled tongue.

Hearing this, the silverette chuckled.

"Already begging? How slutty can you get, I didn't even start yet." He tore one wire-attached knife from Bel's coat and dragged it down his back, which in turn elicited a breathy mewl mixed with a small hiss of pain from the prince.

"You're a masochist."

"D-don't have...nngh...t-to tell me t-that."

Suddenly, he was pushed down, forced to kneel and a rather impressively sized manhood was shoved into his face.

"Suck, little slut. Show me what a prince is capable of."

Not wanting to know what would happen if he refused, he mentally braced himself before bringing out his tongue and giving the head a long lick. Surprisingly enough the taste didn't disgust him, and he repetitively licked the thick length. When he heard a muffled curse from his captor, he allowed himself to smirk at this little victory. He experimentally closed his lips around the first inch or so, succeeding in pulling a drawn-out moan from the other. He took it as a signal to continue, taking in another inch before the green eyed devil grew too impatient. Out of sudden he was forced to gag as his capturer's full length filled his mouth and hit the back of his throat.

"Aaaah...that's more like it, slutty prince!" there was so much lust in that sultry, velvet-like voice. Bel felt the words make a straight line to his groin and he moaned, further widening his throat. That in turn made Hayato groan, the sound loud on the dark, abandoned school roof.

Bel found out that he quite liked the feeling of submission, being the one raped and abused, _dominated_. He'd fucked a lot of girls (and few guys) in his life, but he had never lowered himself to giving blowjobs. Well, if he gets out of this alive, he might change that.

Suddenly, with only a stifled cry from his captor as a warning, his mouth was filled with sticky, salty substance he immediately recognized as semen.

Well, talk about a change of plans. Instead of getting killed, he's being used as a whore.

He was dragged back up and before he knew it a knife was digging painfully into his palm, successfully pinning him to the wall.

"W-what are you doing?"

Hayato let out an unamused, cold laugh at that question.

"What does it look like, slutty prince?" another knife to his other palm. Bel was now crucified on the wall by his own weapons, the knives chained together with a wire that led straight under his chin. The knife which was previously marking his back was now sliding over his stomach, digging deeper and deeper, slicing his skin and flesh in the shape of the Roman number 1.

"S-so, I'm your f-first?"

"Yeah. You aren't that big of a threat to my Juudaime, but" the wire on his neck tightened, „you shamed me before his eyes. If it goes on like this, my Juudaime won't trust me anymore." The wire grew tighter still, until it slashed Bel's throat open, killing him in matter of seconds. The limp body hung on the wall for everyone to see, blood dripping from numerous wounds.

"And we can't have that." With those words the killer blended in with the dark, leaving the ripping prince's corpse. Like a warning, you'd say. A warning that the nightmare's only just begun.

-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-

**A/N: Hiya. Hawk's landin'.**

**Sorry, I just had to make this yaoistic to show the depth of Goku's madness. The victim counting IS totally cliché, but it needs to be done. I won't tell why xD. Total number planned is 34 deaths. Murder ideas, also who would you like to see as the next victim, all to reviews! C'mon, I can't make up 34 deaths on the spot, kora! I'm bound to run out of ideas sooner or later!**

**Special thanks to Sah, Belle-kurama-style-bankai and DandereGoneFishing (which is a great name btw). I will remember you guys forever! My first reviews, kora!**

**I also have to say that they ****aren't in middle school****, that'd be just sick. No, ****they are high schoolers (about 17 yrs).**

**Review!**

**Hawk's takin'off.**


	3. Death No II

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR. If I did, there would be much more blood and yaoi. But seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

_**Death No. II – Power of Illusion, Illusion of Power**_

Tsuna was the first to notice something was amiss.

"Hey, the Varia is one man short!"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, where is that Storm kid?" Yamamoto tried not to appear confused. Fortunately, Ryohei saved him.

"How can one of them EXTREMELY disappear overnight? I don't get it to the LIMIT!"

Ah, lucky, naive onii-san...

"Juudaime!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. You're here later than I expected. Did something happen?" the Vongola boss-to-be greeted his self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"I am deeply sorry for my tardiness, Juudaime!" Gokudera started bowing rapid-fast, stirring amusement not only in his own nakama, but also in the remaining Varia members.

"No need to apologize, Gokudera-kun. I'm glad nothing happened. Now only if we could get this annoying thing over with." As if on cue, the Cervello women appeared, for some reason carrying the air of fear and uneasiness with them.

"Before we start, we have something to report. Varia Storm Guardian, Belphegor, was found dead on the school roof." one said, her emotionless voice unusually quiet. The last sentence caused the whole group to go into a state of shock.

"The body is still there, nobody found it in them to touch it."

_Talk about fearless Mafioso, one body and they are calling their mommas._

The first one to recover was Squalo. He 'che'd before jumping on the roof, landing safely on his feet like a cat and not the shark he was. He spotted the body immediately.

"VOOOOI! C'MERE AND LOOK AT THIS!"

When they all somehow climbed/walked/floated to the roof, they found the Varia Rain standing there with a baffled expression, his face the same pale colour as his hair. But that really was the least.

Belphegor hung on the wall, crucified with his own knives, his throat slit by a single wire. His tiara had fallen off his head and was now laying in a pool of blood that was flowing out from the I-shaped wound on his stomach. His mouth was open in a wordless scream, a bit of creamy white liquid was marking his chin.

Before anyone could say anything, the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo ran to the side and threw up over the edge of the roof.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera immediately ran to his boss' aid, holding his bangs up and helping the wimpy Mafioso stand.

"I-it's okay, Gokudera-kun, I'm just not used to this." Tsuna smiled weakly before bending over again.

Meanwhile the rest of the Vongola was quiet, whereas the Varia was deep in debate.

"Do you think those brats have something to do with this?" –Levi

"Maa, _Levi-kun, _they are but little children." –Lussuria

"I'm with Levi on this one, Luss. One of those 'children' kicked your ass." –Squalo

"Don't be mean, Squ-chan. You know that was pure luck." –Lussuria

"Luck or not, I saw that silver-haired one glare at us yesterday, when Bel insulted his boss. You should have seen it – that look spelled murder." Mammon added in. He didn't notice that said silverette was already done helping his boss and was now glaring daggers at the Arcobaleno's back. He also didn't notice how the glare soon changed into an evil smile, eyes widening crazily, glistening with insanity.

_You are going next, Arcobaleno. Say your prayers, for this will be your final night in this world._

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendHayatoafteryou]**

The Mist battle was decided the second Mukuro appeared. That idiot had kicked Mammon's ass, declared that he still wants to possess Tsuna's body, recreated Chrome's organs and disappeared, all that in about five minutes. Either way, that now left Hayato wondering through the night searching for the small Varia, who'd fled the second Mukuro's illusions overpowered his.

_Damn that little runt to Hell. _You wouldn't guess how hard it is to find a running illusionist, but it is. Hayato didn't have the slightest chance of finding Mammon if the cursed infant had placed an illusion around himself, which he was certain the other did, he couldn't possibly think he can escape the whole Varia without any supernatural protection.

And that was making Hayato's job harder.

He's never learned anything about illusions, but everybody knows that if something isn't real, it usually looks so perfect (like made in a factory), that it's unnatural. So when he sees a bit of pure white fog coming out of a backstreet, its front like lined up by a ruller, he immediately heads there, mentally bracing himself against what he's about to do. However, his mental wonderings bring him to memories of last night.

And Gokudera doesn't recognize himself.

He had only wanted to scare Belphegor, maybe throw a few dynamites at him, but never kill. But when he had stood there, glaring at the prince-wannabe, his mind had presented ideas to him. Disturbing images of gore and blood, featuring Bel in situations – _positions _– that made him needy and wanting, made him crave not only the overwhelming taste of bllod on his lips, but also the fascinating sight of a person so completely under his control. Cave the sick feeling of satisfaction when his victim breaks, knowing he's doing the best to protect his Juudaime from all those vultures aiming for his life.

And it comes at times like this that Gokudera knows something is wrong, that he's obsessed and there is no way back from this madness called loyalty.

But it doesn't matter. As long as his Juudaime is safe, it doesn't matter. **(A/N: Anyone else thinks Tsuna needs to be protected from Hayato?)**

Hayato was forced out of his inner world by a giant ice pillar flying at him with unnatural speed.

_Wait – an ice pillar?_

"Show yourself, damned Arcobaleno. I know this was your doing."

"So you have found me. I honestly didn't expect this, especially when the full forces of the Varia are your opponents in this little race."

_Huh. He actually knew I was looking for him? Pretty impressive, but that's not gonna save his life. And it looks like this is his real body…Who would have thought he'll actually show up himself? Never mind, the easier the task._

!I think you'd be better off if found by the Varia first," Hayato laughed softly, "now you will have to suffer for daring to endanger my Juudaime and his Famiglia. And it's my job as a right-hand man to ensure you won't be able to do so anymore."

As he let the bloodlust and insanity cloud his mind, his last sane thought was what would happen if only his Juudaime knew.

_The next morning, a bloodied pacifier with the Roman number II engraved on it was found. No body anywhere._

_Another vulture down._

-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-

**Hola, Hawk's landin'.**

**SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR SO LONG! I was on astudent exchange in Spain and now I'm bedridden due to sprained ankle…just my luck. I don't own a laptop (I'm writing this on my father's), so I write on paper. Sorry again.**

**I was lazy to write Mammon's death. And the next chap's Lussuria, so no blood too. The one after it is an intermezzo which Ihave dubbed the "Papercut Seduction Incident". If you wanna know what that means, read it when it comes out.**

**Nothing to say, except…constructive critism appreciated, flames will be used to feed pet dragons.**

**Review.**

**Hawk's takin' off**


	4. Death No III

**Disclaimer: If le me owned KHR, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Chapter Warning: mild gore, insanity on Hayato's part.**

_**Death No.3 – Beautiful**_

Gokudera took a deep breath before opening his history book. Despite being a genius he couldn't understand why exactly should people dead for hundreds of years be of any concern to didn't see them die, they've never met, but he's still forced to remember every single bit of this useless junk they call important information.

Screw this. He couldn't concentrate. Images of last night were still vivid in his mind. Images of Mammon in his adult form, his pacifier long forgotten, arms and legs torn from his body, eyes glazed with pain and terror.

And Gokudera doesn't recognize himself.

How could he do something like this? He's not a murderer. This has to stop.

_But the red's so pretty_, his inner voice added in. _Imagine more of it, imagine the blood of that wretched Varia boss on your hands, tainted yet so irresistible. Imagine your sister, that father-stealing whore, begging for her life, unable to hurt you in any way. Imagine it..._

And Gokudera obeyed.

Images of the crimson, irreplaceable source of life filled his head, making him slightly lean back in pleasure, baring his neck as the beast in his mind shook off it's cuffs and tore down the wall that held it in place.

Insane smile lit Hayatoí's face, his teeth red in the dim light.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a flamboyantly dyed head standing in front of the street's most expensive clothes shop.

_Varia._

Hayato licked his lips in anticipation as the man entered the shop, his eyes darkening to almost black.

_Time for dinner._

_Today's main dish will be raw peacock._

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendHayatoafteryou]**

In the store, unaware of the impending danger that hung above him like the sword of Damocles, Lussuria was in heaven.

As a chronic shopaholic, a trait he almost got kicked out of the Varia for, he couldn't leave Namimori without visiting their famous clothes shops with latest fashion.

Fortunately, he was able to walk with supports after mere two days, the mafia doctors had been capable of restoring his kneecap in matter of hours. He had thanked them by talking the boss into not destroying the whole city.

The gaylord was happily trying on more and more mostly pink clothes and then not so happily throwing them onto the rapidly growing pile of 'to return'. As a punishment for his loss in the Sun battle his budget was frozen, which meant he will be forced to give up shopping for a year, so this was his last chance. After today he will even have to rely on Squalo when it comes to groceries.

"Lussuria."

Ah, that was the Vongola brat that had lost to Bel. Well, guessing by his attire, he didn't come here to shop. And this particular Guardian wasn't one to gossip. Plus that fierce look in his eyes. Lussuria wasn't a genius like Bel, but even he could put two and two together.

"It was you."

"Eh? What did I do?" he played innocent, but the Sun saw through all his lies, baring the horrifying truth for everyone to see. "You killed Bel and Mammon."

It wasn't an accusation, just a statement with the tiniest bit of anger.

"And? If I did, which by the way is just your stupid imagination, why do you think I'd be wasting my time here with _you_ of all people?" the loathing was clear in his voice, morphing that beautiful face into a bizarre masque of disgust.

Lussuria decided to play it safe and changed the topic.

"Has someone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

The other's facial expression changed again, this time to pure shock.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. It's a wonder you don't have dozens of both girls and boys at your beck and call by now." And Lussuria really meant it. The Tenth's right hand man was a creature of incredible beauty, those silky, silver locks mirroring his aristocratic face and icy green eyes being just the famous 'cherry on top'. His pale, high cheek bones were now dusted a bit pink at the unexpected compliment.

"Who would want them anyways? Most girls are annoying and they talk too much, the boys are usually stupid and sport-crazed. Nothing for me."

"Ooh. You've never found a beauty to your liking?"

"Back in Italy everyone was disgusted by my bloodline or afraid of me because I was a Mafioso. And the only one I will ever love now is my Juudaime."

"There is nothing beautiful about that boy."

Again the look that spelled death. But Lussuria was calm. He knew that anger makes people lose their focus, and that if he provoked this dangerous beauty more, he will surely be given an opening to get the hell out of here. He just has to wait.

"He is but a mere cub. He'll hardly become a tiger if he dies by the hands of the lion."

"By lion you mean Xanxus?"

"Who else? I may have lost my battle, but our Boss is a completely different league."

"You are clearly underestimating me. Even a complete idiot could see that you're trying to provoke me into attacking you so you can escape. But you foolishly think you'll _be able_ to run away. You called me beautiful. Did you know that for most creatures their beauty is just a tool to lure in their prey?"

_What is he talking about? Even on supports, I can run perfectly – Wait! There's something around me...Wires! _

"Noticed already? I borrowed these from your nakama, that fake-prince. I suppose there _was_ something beautiful about the way he tried to whore out his life. I made him suck me off and then killed him."

"So it _was_ you!"

"I never said it wasn't. And Mammon...his beautiful screams were the sweetest music to my ears. I wonder what will be so...let's say _memorably_ beautiful about you."

" Y-You're mad! You're gonna go to Hell for this!"

"I know. And as long as my beautiful Juudaime goes to Heaven, I don't care."

The wires cut.

Lussuria screamed.

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendHayatoafteryou]**

**Hiya, Hawk's landin'.**

**Thanks for putting up with me till now! Love you, guys. Sorry for such a short chapter, but don't worry, the next one should be better. I've got it written, but the typing's annoying, and my muse's got holiday. Chapter 5 is gonna be hardcore yaoi, pairing 5927. And you can blame it on Reborn.**

**Hawk's life: Typing this chap at school. GFot my CAE exam next week.**

**Hawk's takin'off.**


	5. Intermezzo

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR.**** If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Chapter Warnings: Lemon, Language, Creations of My Twisted Mind.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI GOODNESS. NO LIKE, NO READ. GO BACK TO SAFETY AND DON'T FLAME THE AUTHOR. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FEED PET DRAGONS.**

**AND SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH, I AM CZECH!**

_**Intermezzo – Papercut Seduction Incident (5927)**_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

Tsuna was bored. Reborn had put him on paperwork duty since the whole Varia mess started, practically giving him haus arest for the rest of the week.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

His guardians were supposed to help him, but Ryohei couldn't write with his hand broken and Yamamoto had excused himself for training – his battle was tonight.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

Gokudera should arrive in few minutes. At least someone who could do paperwork right and without bitching.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

He's going to kill Reborn.

_Tick-tock, tick-_CRRRR!

"Tsu-kun! Gokudera-kun came to help you with your homework!"

"Send him up here!"

Hurried steps, a loud crash when the door burst open and an even louder shout of "Juudaime!" later, Gokudera was sitting on the floor (Tsuna had offered him a chair, but the answer he got was something about Gokudera not being worthy, so he let it slide) and helping the unfortunate Vongola with the torture called paperwork. Although not officially Tsuna's right-hand man, the silverette knew how to interact with Mafioso of various ranks and was sometimes giving his Decimo lessons on etiquette ("You don't have to bow when you get introduced to an allied Boss, Juudaime! They should kneel before you and kiss the Vongola Ring in an act of submission!") which he was sure will save him from plenty of embarrassing situations. Also, Gokudera was the only one of his so-called Guardians who was able to get the job done. And on top of that Tsuna quite liked having the bomber around. It was a nice change to be loved like this. Gokudera didn't see him as Dame-Tsuna, but as the flawless, invincible Vongola Decimo. Tsuna would never admit it, but he enjoyed the unquestionable loyalty and god-like worshipping. It made him feel less useless, less like the Dame and more like the strong Mafioso he was supposed to be.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera waved his hand in front of Tsuna's face.

"Ah. Sorry, Gokudera-kun. I got lost in thought."

"Don't apologize, you obviously had something very important on your mind! I just wanted to give you these. They need your signature. It's approval of the Vongola budget for the next half a year."

He's definitely going to kill Reborn.

"Give it here so it's finally over."

"It isn't. Five more piles are waiting."

"REEEEBOOOOORN!"

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendHayatoafteryou]**

Sneeze.

"Reborn, kora! Stop sneezing in the middle of naptime!"

Sneeze. Sneeze.

"R-R-Reborn-senpai, p-p-please stop."

"Looks like Dame-Tsuna has some murderous thoughts about myself. No wonder."

"Reborn? What did you do, kora?"

"R-Reborn-s-s-senpai is e-e-evil."

Bang. Clank. Punch.

"Now, you sure you really wanna know?"

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendHayatoafteryou]**

"Owww! Itaii!"

"Juudaime! What happened?" Gokudera immediately started panicking.

"Nothing serious, Gokudera-kun. I just cut myself with this stupid Varia paper. See?" he held his index finger up for the other to see.

He shouldn't have done that.

The moment Gokudera saw the crimson droplets of blood falling from the wound on his Juudaime's hand his mind emptied completely aside from that unbelievable sight in front of him. He reached forward, taking his Juudaime's hand into his own and bringing the injured finger to his lips. He slowly licked off his Juudaime's delicious life source, his mind getting hazier by the second. He felt his lust growing, the cute brunette Mafioso changing into prey in his eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's eyes were fully alert, wide open with confusion, but his voice was shaking with denial and…was that want?

"I'm deeply sorry, Juudaime, but I can't restrain myself any longer."

"Gokudera-kun, wha-" the young Decimo didn't get to finish his sentence as his right-hand covered his lips with his own, the bloodied hand falling back as Tsuna opened his mouth in surprise, unintentionally granting Hayato access. His own blood flooded his mouth, making him almost moan at the heavenly sweet taste.

_Sweet? This is my blood for Pete's sake! Wait – who the Hell is Pete? Never mind that, but why am I kissing back?_ Tsuna's mind was in turmoil. He completely ignored the fact that Hayato's hands were roaming freely under his shirt and his lips were now travelling alongside his collarbone, sucking occasionally on the pale skin and marking the Vongola as his. He, however, couldn't ignore those mewling sounds of pleasure that were escaping him nor the way his body leaned into Hayato's, needy and wanting more.

"Juudaime…my Juudaime. _**Only mine.**_" Hayato whispered.

And Tsuna didn't question this possessiveness, the fact that Hayato had just claimed him like he was some sort of property. He just accepted it.

"Yours, only yours, my beloved right-hand."

And Hayato snapped. Hearing his Juudaime, the only truly important person in his life, finally admit what he knew all along, finally call him by his rightful title destroyed what little sanity he had left.

Tsuna's shirt flew to the corner of the room, followed by his other clothes and Hayato's own garments. Both were now stark naked, their bodies pressed together as they moved in complete sync, Hayato pushing Tsuna onto the bed and climbing on top of him. His mouth trailed down Tsuna's body, stopping at a nipple and blowing it, then repeating the process with the other and continuing downwards.

"Hayato~ …nnngh…_**please more!**_"

His plea was answered as something slick and wet found its way to the tip of his cock, licking it experimentally before engulfing almost half of his purple length in warmth. Tsuna looked down, where Hayato's mouth was working its magic, the silver head moving in a steady rhythm. The sensations it created were mind-blowing, sending the innocent Vongola Sky into pleasure-induced haze. And said Vongola ignored his raging thoughts, leaned back and enjoyed it.

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendHayatoafteryou]**

"Really, Reborn, what the Hell did you do, kora?"

"Reborn-s-s-senpai, please do tell us!"

"Let's say I put something on the Varia papers."

"What, kora? This is too much! Something could happen to your student, kora!"

"T-That's r-r-right!"

"It's nothing, really. Just a tiny bit of aphrodisiac."

**[PretendthisisalineorIwillsendHayatoafteryou]**

"H-Haya-to! I can't h-hold it anymore!" Tsuna threw his head back as he released in Hayato's mouth, mind filled with white-hot pleasure. And what a sight that was! His eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust, his cheeks red and lips dark and swollen.

Hayato swallowed every drop of the creamy liquid that filled his mouth and looked up. He still couldn't believe it. Here, right in front of him, was his Juudaime, all his, and willingly. And everybody knows what they say. You can't rape the willing.

"Did you like it, Juudaime?" he all but purred in Tsuna's ear, feeling the shiver that ran through the brunette's body at his teasing tone.

"Y-Yesss…" Tsuna's voice wasn't much more than a whisper, too far gone to react properly when three fingers were shoved into his mouth. He obediently sucked, suddenly aware of the silverette's own throbbing need almost touching his stomach. He didn't know what was going to happen, but his right-hand man would never expose him to any danger, right?

"My beautiful Juudaime, only mine for the taking…_**mine and no one else's!**_" the end of the sentence sounded threateningly possessive. And Tsuna still didn't mind.

"Yours, my beautiful, loyal Hayato~" he purred seductively and pulled the other into a deep kiss, not caring about the taste of his own come invading his mouth.

He felt something – Hayato's hand, maybe – brush past his once again hardening cock, slide between his thighs and circle around his opening, which sent him into a state of alarm.

"Hayato, w-what are you d-d-doing?" he looked the other in the eyes and froze.

Those usually jade green orbs were now the color of a dark forest, pupils wide. He looked almost…high, like a drug addict about to take a dose of his favorite narcotic. And Tsuna understood that right now he was only a piece of meat thrown in front of a starving tiger. Just a piece of meat, about to be mercilessly devoured.

"Isn't that obvious, Juudaime?" one finger breached past his ass cheeks and buried deep inside. " I'm preparing you." Tsuna hissed in pain as another finger was added, scissoring him open.

"Preparing for what, exactly?"

The other's devilish smirk didn't lessen his worries at all.

"So I can fuck you _**so hard**_ you will come _**every damn time**_ you see me afterwards!" As if on cue the fingers inside Tsuna hit something…and his protests immediately turned into wanton mewls, his back arching like a bow, body pressing into Hayato's, like he was trying to become one with him.

" I knew you'll like it. But you're gonna have to work much harder than that to satisfy me." the fingers disappeared momentarily before they were replaced by something much bigger. His pained screams were ignored as it slid deeper and deeper until he heard the silverette groan in pleasure and the pain lessened. And then it came back, worse and worse as tears streamed down the young Vongola's face.

"Please sssto-stop!"

"It's okay, Juudaime, it will get better soon." Another thrust, and this time Tsuna's pained shriek changed into a breathy moan, making a 180 percent turn in behavior. Hayato noticed this and he picked up the pace, hitting the brunette's sweet spot every single time. Soon, all the pain was gone and forgotten as Tsuna's mind was once again clouded in lust and want, eyes glazed and unfocused like an alcoholic's .

"M-More, Hayato! Fuck me _**harder**_, _**use**_ me, _**fill me up**_ so I can't _**think**_ of anything else!" Tsuna didn't even know he had the vocabulary to talk like that.

"You want me…you're _**mine**_, _**my**_ Juudaime. You _**love**_ me, _**need**_ me to fuck you_** hard.**_ You're _**my**_ slut, _**only mine**_ to use, _**right?**_"

"Yesss…I'm _**your**_ slut, _**your**_ bitch, _**only yours! **_Now _**more!**_"

And his right-hand, being as loyal as he was obeyed instantly, pounding into his uke with wild abandon.

Both boys felt that they were very close, white spots dancing on the edges of both their visions and the only thoughts left in their minds were those of rotten want and tempting lust. Air around the two lovers seemed heavier by the second, brimming with excitement and anticipation, scented with the unmistakable smell of sex and sweat.

Tsuna was the first to release, his body shivering, mind going completely blank as his come spread all over the bed and Hayato's chest. In turn the silverette slammed once more into the tight heat as he came hard, filling the other to the brim. They collapsed onto the bed, their bodies still joined together. As Tsuna drifted off, he felt a hand brush the damped hair from his face and a voice murmured into his ear.

"Ti amo, mio Decimo. Ti amo."

**-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-PERI-**

**A/N: Hiya, Hawk's landin'.**

**I hope you didn't expect another murder, I'm outta ideas. This chap is less gory and more lemony for all you yaoi fans out there. Now I need help. Review and write all your death cause ideas into those reviews. Who doesn't trust reviews, PM me. Or else no more Obsession. It's simple. **

**My new Magi fic, True Purpose of Magic, will be updated once I finish Obsession, and that's gonna be a long time. Meanwhile I'm working on two yaoi one-shots, Masquerade au Rouge (Death Note, MelloxMatt) and Desire Clad in Gold (Fate/Zero, GilgameshxWaver). I love these pairings a lot, please do read one to your liking when they come out. Thank you. For now it's all.**

**Oh! It isn't. I probably killed the Italian in the last sentence. My Italian is pretty much non-existent, but I was stubborn and didn't use Google Translator. You're free to correct me if you see a mistake, but I'll know if you try to troll, so please don't.**

**From the Hawk's life: Hoooool(y)daaaaay! School is gone, so more time to write and type. Expect some one-shots and at least one more Obsession this summer. On the other hand, I've got a camp, which means no computer, which means no typing. And I almost failed my Physics class, so I've gotta study harder next school year.**

**Now it's all. No, really.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Hawk's takin'off!**


End file.
